


Untitled (5)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first date, the Doctor and Rose discuss the merits of chips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (5)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: _Everyday magic_.

Biting into a chip, Rose shut her eyes in pleasure. “Unnghhh, that’s _gorgeous_!” she moaned. “I know they’re just ordinary chips, but...”

“They’re anything but ordinary, Rose,” the Doctor countered. “Potatoes are unique to Earth. In all of space and time, nothing else has the same texture or flavour. And you lot have created so many ways to eat them! Take chips,” he brandished one, “the perfect blend of starches, oils, and salt! Magic!”

“Must seem a bit dull to you, yeah? A bit everyday…” She glanced away.

He took her hand. “Nah. Everyday magic, Rose: that’s the best kind!”


End file.
